The present invention relates generally to the field of carrying devices and in particular, to a new and useful arrangement for detachably and securely locking a portable item to a carrying unit. The carrying unit may be worn by a user, for example on the user's belt, or connected to a larger item that is carried by the user, such as a handbag, backpack, brief case or other luggage, or the carrying unit may be attached to an even larger item like a vehicle or a piece of furniture or other fixed or movable fixture or surface in the user's home or work place.
There are many devices used to attach and hold or carry items, in particular, relatively small portable items. In recent years there has been a surge in such portable items that people could carry in addition to the traditional items needed for everyday living such as keys, eyeglasses, ID tags, tools and other similar items that a person would carry or need to have readily available for immediate access. In the current world, in addition to the items previously mentioned, there are MP players, cell phones (smart and otherwise), PDA's, iPod® and iPad® brand electronic handheld units, BlackBerry® brand electronic handheld units, GPS devices, pagers and small cameras, to name a few. For the purpose of this disclosure, the varied newer devices, as well as the older types of small items to be carried around, or even a case, or housing or holder or sleeve for such a new or old item are here called a “portable item.” For convenience the term “other item” or “another item” is here used to denote the person or thing that will be carrying the portable item, such as the user, the user's belt, belt loop or other thing worn by the user, another larger item that is carried by the user such as a handbag, backpack, brief case or other luggage, or even larger items like a vehicle or a piece of furniture or other fixed or movable fixture or surface in the user's home or work place.
There are many and varied known devices used to help carry these portable items. There are snap hooks used to secure items to rings, loops, buckles, etc. There are pouches used to transport items and clips that attach the items to one's belt or to special sections in handbags and carrying cases. There are clips that attach some portable items directly to other items and there are magnets used to hold the portable item to a desired location.
All of these and more are ways people carry, transport or store portable items for immediate or quick access and portability. The invention disclosed here, is a better way to carry or storing or transport portable items.